


Aegrescit Medendo

by SeKaYa



Series: A Prince's Tale [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Discworld References, Fair Folk, Gen, House Elves, Keep some iron at hand, S.P.E.W.
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 06:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20353657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeKaYa/pseuds/SeKaYa
Summary: Während Hermines Kampagne gegen die Unterdrückung von Hauselfen wagt sie sich auch daran, Severus Snape von ihren Ansichten zu überzeugen. Das ist ein Unterfangen, was sich jedoch noch schwieriger zu gestalten scheint, als Harry und Ron zum Lernen zu bewegen...





	Aegrescit Medendo

**Author's Note:**

> S.P.E.W. ist einfach lustiger als B.Elfe.R. ...

**_~ Die Heilung ist schlimmer als die Krankheit ~_**  


* * *

Ein zaghaftes Klopfen an seiner Bürotür ließ Severus aufblicken. Kurze Verwirrung machte sich in ihm breit – wer würde ihn in seinem Büro aufsuchen? Abgesehen von den Slytherins fielen ihm nur Regelbrecher ein, und die wurden meist von Filch hereingeführt. Selbst Umbridge kam nicht ohne Anmeldung herein. Es könnte sich natürlich wirklich um einen Slytherin handeln, aber andererseits, warum dann dieses Zögern? Severus beendete kurz die Korrektur der Hausaufgabe vor sich – ein kurzer Schlenker und ein spitzes S – dann legte er sie beiseite und beobachtete die Tür.

"Herein", sagte er deutlich genug, damit man es auf der anderen Seite noch verstehen konnte.

Eine Minute verstrich, bevor sich die Tür öffnete und ein buschiger Haarschopf sein Büro betrat. Severus hob eine Augenbraue.

"Miss Granger", sagte er neutral. "Wo haben Sie Ihre Konsorten gelassen?"

Granger umklammerte fast fieberhaft ihre Zettelsammlung, während sie zu seinem Schreibtisch stakste. Nervös bis in die Spitzen. Vermutlich hätte selbst Longbottom das nicht besser hinbekommen, aber der Junge überraschte einen so oder so immer wieder. Negativ. Ohne ihn anzusehen blieb Granger vor seinem Schreibtisch stehen und kaute auf ihrer Lippe. Severus übte sich in seltener Geduld.

Nicht allzu lange, jedoch. "Miss Granger, Sie müssen schon mit mir reden, wenn Sie etwas von mir wollen – entgegen der populären Meinung bin ich nicht fähig, Ihre _Gedanken_ zu lesen."

Severus verbarg sein innerliches Lächeln – es hätte Granger vermutlich nur weiter beunruhigt – und beobachtete sie weiterhin. Irgendwann würde sie reden müssen, oder er würde sie ganz einfach vor die Tür setzen. Sie musste es ebenfalls wissen, immerhin war er nicht für Gastfreundschaft bekannt. Schon gar nicht bei ungebetenen Gästen.

"Es geht um eins meiner Projekte", sagte Granger schließlich. Scheinbar hatte sie ihren Gryffindormut zusammengekratzt. "Nachdem ich es bereits bei den Schülern versucht habe, wollte ich es jetzt bei den Lehrern tun... ich meine, immerhin, es betrifft uns alle ja irgendwie, oder...?"

Severus hob erneut eine Augenbraue. "Und was soll dieses Projekt sein, dass uns alle betrifft? Wenn ich nicht einmal davon gehört habe, kann es nicht so wichtig sein, meinen Sie nicht?"

Sie ließ ihre Schultern hängen. Die Frage war nur, welche seiner Aussagen sie zum Aufgeben bewogen hatte. Die Tatsache, dass er es für unwichtig befand? Er hielt praktisch alles, was von Schülern kam, für unwichtig. Schon rein aus Prinzip. Normalerweise schenkte er irgendwelchen skurrilen Ideen erst ab Schülern der sechsten oder siebten Klasse Beachtung, weil er dann davon ausgehen konnte, dass die Schüler nachdachten, bevor sie irgendwelche Theorien und Thesen aufstellten.

Die Frage war, was Granger ihm nun für eine These unterbreiten würde.

"Uhm." Granger druckste bereits wieder herum. "Ich nenne es B.ELFE.R..."

Severus verschränkte seine Finger und stützte sein Kinn auf ihnen ab. "Belfer?", hakte er nach.

"Nicht Belfer! B.ELFE.R.!" Granger verzog das Gesicht. "Warum sagt jeder Belfer...?"

Den letzten Teil nuschelte sie mehr. Aber immerhin hatte Granger ein wenig mehr Löwenmut gezeigt. Vielleicht war sie ja doch keine Fehlsortierung. Es wurde Zeit, dass er ihre Krallen langsam einmal austestete.

"Nun, dann, was bedeutet dieses _B.ELFE.R._ dann?"

Granger sah ihn erstaunlich finster an für eine Bittstellerin. Severus war definitiv amüsiert darüber. Das Mädchen musste wirklich ein seltsames Projekt auf die Beine gestellt haben, wenn sie es auf der einen Seite vehement verteidigte, und auf der anderen nur im scheinbaren Untergrund agierte. Ansonsten hätte er sicherlich davon gehört. Obwohl es zweifelhaft war, dass Granger an die Slytherins herangetreten war.

"Es bedeutet 'Bund für Elfenrechte' und –", begann Granger, aber Severus unterbrach sie bereits, abwesend die Hand auf eine Eisenschraube am Schreibtisch legend: "Eine... _Elfenbefreiungsfront_? Meinen Sie das im Ernst?"

Granger zog erneut eine Grimasse. "Nicht Befreiungsfront! Wir sind eine Vereinigung für die Etablierung von mehr Rechten für die Hauselfen." Sie holte Luft. "Wir wollen, dass die Versklavung der Hauselfen ein Ende findet, aber das ist unser langfristiges Ziel..."

"Sie wollen die Hauselfen _befreien_?" Severus war unfähig, seine Überraschung – und sein Entsetzen – zurückzuhalten. "Granger, es gibt einen verdammt guten Grund, warum Hauselfen sind, wie sie sind. Nämlich den, dass sie, wenn sie nicht so wären, wie sie sind, _bösartige, gemeine, grausame Wesen_ wären."

"Wa-?" Granger blinzelte verwirrt. "Wovon reden Sie?"

Severus zog die Brauen zusammen. "Ich war der Ansicht, mich relativ klar ausgedrückt zu haben. Ich erinnere mich ziemlich genau daran, dass ich Ihnen mitgeteilt habe, dass Hauselfen, wären sie keine Hauselfen, gefährlich wären, oder wollen Sie andeuten, dass ich Halluzinationen davon habe, was ich gesagt habe? Aber um Ihre Frage noch einmal zu beantworten: Ich sprach von der Idiotie Ihres Projekts, welches Sie dringlichst abbrechen sollten, wenn Sie keinen Ärger wollen."

Der Gesichtsausdruck des Gryffindormädchens zeigte ihm nur zu deutlich, dass sie keine Ahnung davon hatte, worum es eigentlich ging. Severus seufzte innerlich. Es war doch ein Jammer, dass man Muggelgeborene in keiner Weise darüber aufklärte, was es mit bestimmten Dingen in ihrer Welt auf sich hatte. Und nicht nur die Muggelgeborenen, auch Halbblüter, die unter Muggeln aufgewachsen waren. Oder Personen wie Ronald Weasley – er hätte es Granger doch eigentlich erklären müssen! Dieses Wissen musste wirklich langsam in Vergessenheit geraten.

"Professor", begann Granger langsam. "Wie können Hauselfen gefährlich sein? Ich meine, ich verstehe ja, dass sie einige besondere Fähigkeiten haben, wie die Fähigkeit, in Hogwarts praktisch zu 'apparieren', auch wenn das der falsche Ausdruck ist, aber deshalb sind sie nicht gefährlich! Und, ich meine, ich kenne einen freien Hauselfen, Dobby, und er ist nicht gefährlich. Außerdem, wir geben Ihnen ja nicht einmal das Recht, Zauberstäbe zu tragen! El-"

"_Sagen Sie nicht das Wort!_", zischte Severus. "Wenn Sie unbedingt von ihnen reden müssen, dann sagen Sie 'Hauselfen'. Es ist bereits schlimm genug, wenn man das Wort in Kombination mit anderen verwendet, aber es zu tun, ohne Eisen zu berühren, ist Wahnsinn! An einem Ort wie Hogwarts – wollen Sie alles hier ins Chaos stürzen?"

Granger zuckte zurück. "Ich – was meinen Sie?"

Severus rieb sich die Stirn und seufzte kaum hörbar auf. Womit hatte er das verdient? Nicht nur, dass er ihr erklären musste, was es mit den Hauselfen auf sich hatte, nein, er musste es auch noch _ihr_ erklären. Neunmalklug Granger, der Person, die immer alles wusste. Und die immer ständige Fragen stellte.

"Nun, ganz allgemein", begann Severus. "Sie sehen sich die Hauselfen an und sagen, das ist nicht richtig. Sklaverei ist unmenschlich. Sie vergessen dabei aber, dass es Gründe für diese Versklavung gibt, und sie sind auch keine Menschen. Würden Sie einem Drachen sagen, dass es unmenschlich ist, Feuer zu speien und Landstriche zu verbrennen? Ihre Maßstäbe sind zu sehr von Muggelansichten geprägt. Sie müssen verstehen, dass das hier nicht die Muggelwelt ist. Hier gibt es Wesen, die schlimmer sind als alles, was Sie sich vorstellen können, und Sie können Ihnen nicht dieselben Rechte wie Menschen einräumen, egal, wie intelligent sie scheinen. Hauselfen gehören definitiv in diese Kategorie."

"Aber _warum_?"

Da war die letzte der ständigen Fragen. Und die komplizierteste obendrein. Manchmal war es wirklich alles andere als angenehm, wenn man recht behielt. Er hatte gewusst, dass Granger Fragen stellen würde, die er zu hassen gelernt hatte. Immer diese Fragen beantworten, es war ein Gräuel. Warum gab es keinen Lehrer _speziell_ für diese Fragen?

"Hauselfen haben eine lange Geschichte", sagte er langsam. "Und diese Geschichte ist in der Zeit vor den _Haus_elfen" – hier berührte er vorsorglich erneut den nächsten Eisengegenstand – "recht... unangenehm im Bezug auf die Menschheit. Die jüngere Generation hat keine Ahnung mehr davon, aber die ältere Generation, und in diesem Punkt schließe ich mich sogar mitein, weiß, was das für eine Historie ist. Wenn Sie sich genauer darüber informieren wollen, es gibt Fachliteratur dazu. Notfalls gebe ich Ihnen dazu auch die Bescheinigung für die Verbotene Abteilung."

Granger sah ihn verwundert an. "Die Verbotene Abteilung? Und wieso unangenehm? Was hat das mit den Hauselfen zu tun und damit, ob sie frei sind?"

"Was glauben Sie wird passieren, wenn wir die Hauselfen frei herumlaufen lassen?" Severus beugte sich vor und fixierte die Gryffindor mit einem scharfen Blick. "Wir hatten schon einmal das Problem, dass die _Lords und Ladies_ hier Amok liefen – es kam einem Wunder gleich, dass man sie vertreiben konnte. Die, die in dieser Realität übrig blieben, wurden zu Hauselfen gemacht, versklavt, wenn sie wollen, damit sie nicht noch einmal absolutes Chaos anrichten könnten. Ich stimme Ihnen zu, dass man sie nicht wie Dinge behandeln sollte, aber Menschenrechte greifen bei ihnen trotz allem nicht – _freie Entfaltung_ bedeutet im Endeffekt das Recht dazu, Menschen zu jagen." Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Gehen Sie und versuchen Sie die Arbeitsbedingungen zu verbessern. Aber sobald Sie mit Befreiung anfangen, wird man Sie hochkant rauswerfen. Die Zauberer, die älteren, erinnern sich noch immer daran, was die Lords und Ladies für Chaos angerichtet haben. Dass Professor Dumbledore den freien Hauselfen anstellt hat weniger etwas mit Verständnis zu tun denn damit, dass ein frei herumlaufender Hauself gut und gerne ein Grund für Panik werden kann."

Sie sank auf einen Stuhl und starrte Severus an, als ob sie ein Gespenst – im Muggelsinne des Wortes – gesehen hätte. Nun, wer würde schon verstehen, dass diese kleinen, knubbeligen Hauselfen in Wahrheit etwas wie Monster waren? Monster der Variante, wie man sie sich nicht vorstellen könnte. Vielleicht sollte er das Granger genauer erklären.

"Miss Granger", sagte Severus ernst. "Die ursprüngliche Form der Hauselfen, die Lords und Ladies – und ich benutze mit Absicht diese Umschreibung, denn sie bei ihrem Namen zu rufen, könnte sie hier herbringen. Die Möglichkeit, einen Hauselfen per Ruf herzubringen, ist ein Überbleibsel dessen. Wenn Sie Eisen berühren, ist es egal, ob Sie den Namen sagen, denn sie _hassen_ Eisen. Sie fürchten es. Es verursacht ihnen großen Schmerzen." Er seufzte. "Nun, ich kann Ihnen auch gleich alles erklären, was über die... _Elfen_" – er hatte nach einem massiven Eisenkessel gegriffen – "bekannt ist. Sie können nicht überall in unsere Realität übertreten und die Hauselfen sind die, die damals, als sie vertrieben wurden, zurückblieben. Ihre Aktivität wird durch, nun, Kornkreise angedeutet. Die sind jedoch nicht auf Kornfelder beschränkt, nicht, dass Sie mich falsch verstehen. Meine Besorgnis gegenüber dem Nennen ihres Namens bezieht sich vor allem darauf, dass Hogwarts eine so hohe magische Strahlung hat, dass hier ein Übertritt aus ihrer Realität in unsere durch eine einfache Nennung möglich wird."

Granger schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Meinen Sie das wirklich alles ernst? Kornkreise und Eisenphobie? Das hat doch nichts mehr mit Hauselfen zu tun! Das ist doch –"

Severus hob eine Hand um sie zu unterbrechen. Warum machte er sich eigentlich die Mühe? Es war kein Unterricht – sie zweifelte ihn in seinem Klassenraum selten an – und das hier war etwas, was ihr in keinem Buch begegnet war.

"In der Tat, Miss Granger." Er sah sie an. "Ich meine es ernst. Todernst. Die Tatsache, dass Hauselfen nicht mehr wie _sie_ wirken, ist ganz einfach die, dass die Zauberer alles versucht haben, um das zu bewerkstelligen. Um ein Beispiel zu nennen: Die Lords und Ladies beherrschten viele eigene Sprachen – die Hauselfen können gerade mal gebrochenes Englisch. Die Eisenphobie ist jedoch auch weitestgehend verschwunden, was einen Nachteil für uns darstellt. Alles, was Eisen bei Hauselfen noch bewirkt, ist eine Verhinderung des Rufens. Wenn Sie Eisen berühren, können Sie rufen, so viel Sie wollen, kein Hauself wird auftauchen. Aber das war es auch schon." Er lehnte sich zurück. "Auch die besondere Fähigkeit des glänzenden Volks, die Glamour-Fähigkeit, die Möglichkeit, den Menschen vorzugaukeln, sie seien wunderschön und man müsse ihnen dienen, haben die Hauselfen lange Zeit verloren. Die Zauberer haben es ins Gegenteil verkehrt, um ihre Gefahr zu bannen. Den legendären Orientierungssinn jedoch, nun, den haben sie wohl immer noch."

Severus sah nachdenklich in seinem Büro umher. Granger war inzwischen vollkommen still geworden, aber das war zu erwarten. Man bekam solche Sachen nicht jeden Tag erzählt, vor allem Dinge, die so unglaublich klangen, selbst für die magische Welt. Andererseits, man sollte immer auf Überraschungen gefasst sein.

"Nun, Miss Granger", sagte er. "Was werden Sie nun tun? Ihr Projekt fortführen und möglicherweise absolutes Chaos sähen? Wissen Sie, Miss Granger, ich bin auch kein Freund von Sklaverei, und vielleicht kann man die Umstände der Hauselfen ein wenig bessern, aber sie befreien? Ihnen erlauben, am Ende wieder zu den Wesen zu werden, die sie waren? Die Gefahr ist zu groß, als dass ich das riskieren würde."

Er stand auf. Wie mechanisch stand auch die Gryffindor auf. Er führte sie ohne Umschweife zur Tür und schob sie hinaus. "Denken Sie darüber nach!" und schon war die Tür vor ihrer Nase zu. Severus drehte sich um und seufzte.

Das Gespräch hatte mehr Zeit in Anspruch genommen, als ihm lieb war. Und er musste immer noch die ganzen Essays korrigieren. Es war einfach nicht sein Tag.

**~ E N D E ~**


End file.
